


Round Five.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Five.

"Cosima..."

Delphine is panting. Of course she is, she's already had four different and very, very intense orgasms. This time she needs to go slower and yet Cosima is speeding up again. 

"Cosima... slow down..."

Cosima simply smirks and speeds up, Delphine's head falls back and she arches, finally giving in all over again. She is all but whining now and Cosima smirks, upping her pace.   
Delphine stares blankly at Cosima's ceiling, only now realising the girl has a full poster of... someone... from some sci-fi show... above her bed. 

"Cosima?"

Cosima looks up, smirks and mutters. 

"So I have a thing for very sexy, smart scientists..."

She returns to what she was doing and, as Delphine comes apart once again she pulls hard on Cosima's dreads, panting desperately, needing air. 

"Please... please stop."

"Hell no, that was only round five... I plan to get ten out of you by tonight."

Delphine growls, pulls Cosima up her body, kisses her fiercely and slightly frustatedly. 

"STOP. I need a break... okay?"

Cosima smiles, kissing her and resting her forehead against Delphine's. 

"Nope."

She's working her way back down when Delphine's hand bunches into her hair and pulls her back up. 

"You... are such a cheat."

Cosima laughs, moves to latch onto Delphine's already rock-hard nipple and suckles, her hand sliding up Delphine's inner thigh. 

"You sound... needy."


End file.
